Ginny's Short List
by bringITback
Summary: Ginny knows that Hermione is hiding something from her and is determined to uncover the secret our favorite resident bookworm has taken to hide!


**Disclaimer: **Definitely not mine. Only J K Rowling's . . .

**A/N: **This's a little one-shot that I penned while plotting out the next chapter of my multi-chapter fic so please ignore the grammatical errors, etc.! Enjoy!

**Title: **Ginny's Short List

**Author: **bringITback

**Rating: **T, 'cos I'm a worrywart!

**Summary: **Ginny knows that Hermione is hiding something from her and is determined to uncover the secret our favorite resident bookworm has taken to hide!

Ginny Weasley was annoyed.

It was a commonly known fact that Ginny was the closest _girl _friend of Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of her age.

It was yet another commonly known fact that girl friends tell each other _everything_, let alone ones who were closest to you, and Hermione was not doing so, hence contributing to the red-head's annoyance.

Ginny sat alone in the Gryffindor common room impatiently, her devious little mind calculating just _what _Hermione had been getting up to that warranted her evasiveness as of late.

_**Flashback**_

"Mione! Mind helping me look through my Potions essay for a minute? It's the longest I've written so far, 5 inches long!" Ginny shouted above the din of the Great Hall.

Hermione, who was staring dreamily at the entrance of the Great Hall where the Slytherin table was, snapped back to attention abruptly, eyes blinking wildly as she whirled around and regarded Ginny a tad apologetically, "Sorry Gin, but I've got something on in a while . . . but I can help you look through it at night though". Her tawny eyes were shifty, looking everywhere but at the redhead who nodded gratefully, accepting her excuse.

"I bet you're going to the library now, aren't you? Mind if I tag? I've still got . . ."

"Umm, Gin? I'm not going to the library . . . Oh look! I'm late, see you guys later!" With that, Hermione swung her heavy bag across her shoulders and raced out of a Great Hall, not before waving her friends hastily and flashing them quick smile. Ginny noted that her friend's hazel eyes had seemed to flash _very _briefly in the direction of the Slytherin table, although she brushed it off as a trick of the light.

_**End Flashback**_

She frowned pensively; it was not like Hermione to skip out of studying, especially since the trio was now in their seventh year and preparing for their NEWTs. Yes, it was not like Hermione at all!

What could it be then that had her friend in such a un-Hermione state? Ginny could not for the life of her, figure it out, and it was adding to her aggravation.

Massaging her temple, she sneaked a look at the clock that hung high above the fireplace, and sighed. The others would rouse soon and she definitely did not want to be the one to report Hermione's late night visits to the boys. God knew they were already so protective of her that no suitor had yet to make a move on her when lord, Hermione had _loads _of them, despite her not knowing so.

Finally, just as the bell was going to toll seven, the Fat Lady's portrait creaked open softly, sounds of pattering feet which alerted Ginny to her friend's presence. Rearranging her robes to give the illusion that she had not been waiting, Ginny sat primly on the couch, hands folded together and eyes fixed determinedly. No, she would get it out of Hermione at all costs. The secrecy and mystery was bearing down on her and Ginny was tired of waiting. All her internal promises of waiting for Hermione to come to her could be shot to hell for Ginny wanted to hear the truth right then.

For such a smart girl, Hermione sure couldn't lie, Ginny mused. Her friend was standing before her clearly startled, her eyes gaining a wild look to them as she wringed her hands together. Ginny looked her over carefully, determined to piece the puzzle together. The ruby red silk robes covering Hermione was distinctly rumpled looking, she decided. Her hair, which had been tamed to lustrous waves by the start of the term, appeared messy, as though it had been tugged and pulled on. Hermione's face though, was what surprised the redhead the most. For one, she was literally glowing, a subtle blush present high on her cheekbones even as she shifted about nervously.

"So . . . where have you been?" Ginny asked, a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

At her words, Hermione visibly relaxed, offering a tired smile and dragging a hand through her disheveled locks as she replied carefully, "Somewhere, you know"

Ginny frowned at her friend's half-truth and tilted her chin stubbornly.

" Nope, I do not. Want to clarify?"

This time, Hermione's smile dropped, a pensive look overtaking her pretty features as she considered it.

"Gin, you know that you're the best female friend I've ever had right?"

Ginny nodded her head slowly, eyes tightening at Hermione's next words.

"You know how there are some things that girls like to keep to themselves? Well, this is one of those times. I promise I'll tell you when the time is right"

Shaking her head and sighing in disappointment, Ginny fixed Hermione with a worried gaze before imploring, "You do know that I'm just concerned right? You seem off lately and I can't pinpoint it, but you seem . . . _different_ and I just want to know the reason for it."

This time, Hermione's eyes softened and she smiled gently, turning her head to the windowsill to stare at the Slytherin tower visible from theirs' before answering lightly, "Yes, I _feel_ different. All I can say is, I've found someone who makes me happy . . ."

With those words, Hermione smiled and swept up the common room, leaving Ginny standing alone once more in deep thought.

A clue . . .

_Someone who makes me happy . . . _

The realization struck Ginny like a thunderbolt to the head. Slapping a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping aloud, she turned widened eyes to the staircase Hermione had just skipped up.

So, Hermione had finally gotten a boyfriend!

Ginny smiled victoriously, she had finally uncovered the mystery that was Hermione's late night visits! Now, the question was who.

Spinning a lock of auburn hair around her pinkie pensively, she transfigured a parchment and quill out of midair and laid them on the table.

As her eyes darted across the common room, she considered her options critically. Who could be the one? Who could have the balls to ask Hermione out, knowing full well Harry and Ron would skin him alive for doing so?

Ginny narrowed her eyes and nodded to herself before inking the first criteria.

_He must be brave._

Indeed, only a man who possessed courage in spades would openly defy the troublesome duo that was her boyfriend and brother to date Hermione! That narrowed it down significantly then, the man must be in Gryffindor!

Smiling smugly and mentally giving herself a pat on her back for the utter cleverness she had just displayed, Ginny continued on her mental tirade. Who could be the one to match Hermione in wits and intelligence?

_He must be smart. _

Now, this was a hard one. She scrunched her nose up in annoyance, who could possibly beat Hermione in brains?

Ginny decided that the criteria would just have to be shoved aside for the time being as Hermione's intellect could hardly be matched by the general populace, save Dumbledore. At this, she crinkled her nose in disgust, no; this criterion could not possibly be fulfilled. Perhaps the most important question would be, who could be the Romeo to Hermione's Juliet?

_He must be romantic. _

Ginny had always known that Hermione was a romantic at heart. Behind her bookish, albeit beautiful, exterior, was a girl who pined for romance, red roses, chocolates and sweet kisses. Just the week before, Ginny had caught the Head Girl crying hysterically after watching _Titanic_ on a red box Hermione had called a lap-torch, whatever that was.

Deciding that her short list was complete, a self-satisfied smile came over her features. This was _it_. The final piece to the puzzle! All that was left was to find the man who fulfilled the criteria in the list.

Pumping a fist in victory, Ginny sat reenergized and started flicking through her mental yearbook . . .

The only male Gryffindors were Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus.

The first two, she decided, were definitely out for obvious reasons. Skipping to the third criterion on her list, she huffed a sigh of irritation. The three men left were clearly not romantic, a least by her books. Well, maybe, just maybe, Seamus might be the one.

The Irish man seemed the most desirable, with his dimples, adorable grin and don't get Ginny started on that cute Irish accent! Yes, Seamus must be Hermione's secret boyfriend, Ginny thought resolutely.

At that, Ginny grinned widely, doing a jig as she congratulated herself for her brilliance. Hermione probably wouldn't guess that she had figured it out, all by herself too! Lifting her chin proudly and closing her eyes while dancing merrily, Ginny felt ready to burst, the detective game that she had just busted lifting her spirits.

"OUCH!"

Ginny's pained screech reverberated through the room as a white eagle swooped into the common room imperiously and landed on her head, a letter and small box clutched between its hooks.

Grabbing the dreadful _thing _off her head, Ginny glared mutinously at the eagle, which seemed to glare right back. Her eyes roved down to the letter it carried, along with the strands of red hair it had just _ripped _off her head. Losing patience, she snarled a warning before making a leap for the eagle. It wasn't much of a fight, though the angry red scratches would prove otherwise, and Ginny emerged victorious with both items.

Picking up the small box, which looked like a _ring box_ to Ginny, she cast a suspicious eye to the common room before flipping it open hesitantly. She gasped loudly, a hand flying up to the mouth as she stared bug-eyed at the emerald signet ring it held. Adorned with silver snakes which slithered up and down the circumference and glittering emeralds, it was no doubt an _engagement ring_!

Ginny picked up the letter with a shaky hand. The name of the recipient was written in green ink and flawless script. _Hermione_, it read.

This time, her mouth dropped open as her mind whirled to life and reached the only possible conclusion. Seamus proposed! Cheering for her friend silently, Ginny was practically vibrating with excitement at the visions her mind concocted. In them, Hermione was walking down the aisle to a beaming Seamus, ever a blushing bride while she was given the role of bridesmaid.

Clapping her hands in happiness, Ginny barely restrained herself from flying up the stairs right then and hugging her friend to death.

Flipping the letter to the other side, she saw the area where the sender's name was written and had a moment to register it before she collapsed in a dead faint.

For written in dark green ink, in the same penmanship, was the name _Draco Malfoy_.


End file.
